


i want this forever by artenon [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: It’s something like four or five in the morning on an insignificant Thursday when it hits him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 15





	i want this forever by artenon [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i want this forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202990) by [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon). 



**download and/or stream the MP3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H5h4_zL087D6IbRRILER5tXdFyTP0rfx/view?usp=sharing).**

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH THIS WAS SO CUTE TO PODFIC?!?!?  
> anyway, i'm still adjusting to the new equipments so pardon any weird noise problems :/


End file.
